


Unplanned trips are the best (Especially the ones with you)

by prodjoyuri



Series: You are my comfort [1]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, happy yena day!!, im sorry seungyoun ily, yulyen beach date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodjoyuri/pseuds/prodjoyuri
Summary: You woke up at an ungodly hour, (given that you slept for 16 hours straight). You are very much full of energy and you hope Yuri doesn’t mind you disturbing her at this time.
Relationships: Choi Yena & Jo Yuri, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Series: You are my comfort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981595
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Unplanned trips are the best (Especially the ones with you)

**Author's Note:**

> tw // mentions of death
> 
> special os for #OurEnergyYenaDay  
> pls don't continue if the tw above triggers you.  
> this isn't angst i promise lmao.  
> 

You’re bored. You just woke up from a 16-hour sleep and it’s currently 3 in the morning. 

You don’t know how you even managed to sleep for 16 hours straight. All you know right now is that you’re bored and full of energy. 

After much thinking, a brilliant idea makes its way in your head. You do your usual morning routine before ringing your girlfriend’s phone. 

_“the number you have dialed—”_ You end the call before it goes on to voicemail. You try again and again and again and again yet to no avail. 

You know you’re going to get scolded by her later but the excitement is welling up inside of you and you can’t contain it. 

You relentlessly dial her number again and again, in hopes of her answering the call. 

On your 10th or 11th time, you’re not really sure, she finally answers the call. 

“ _Hello?_ ” Her voice huskier than usual, indicating that she just woke up, and you think you’ve fallen for her even more. (In the course of your 5-year relationship with her, you fall even deeper each day. You don’t know how that’s possible but you think with Yuri, anything is.)

“Jjoyul!”

“ _Unnie?_ ” She stops for a brief second to probably check the time, “ _It’s 4 in the morning, why?_ ” You knew it. 

“Get dressed, I’ll pick you up in 15,”

“ _What? But it’s 3—_ ”

You didn’t let her finish and went on to prepare what you had in mind. You know Yuri can’t stop you once you’ve made up your mind and you know she knows it too. 

You arrive in front of her apartment in exactly 15 minutes, like you said. You think you’ve never done things so fast like today. Guess that’s the amount of energy you get from 16 hours of sleep. 

After 5 minutes, you start to get suspicious. You think Yuri went back to sleep and didn’t actually prepare so you begin to remove your seatbelt. After fully opening your car door, you see her appear from the two storey building. 

A smile crept up your face before going around and opening the door for her. Instead of a smile, you receive a glare from her but you remain unfazed. 

You had already expected her to be grumpy since you ruined her precious sleep, so you prepared a little something in advance. You go back around and make yourself comfortable on the driver’s seat. 

“Where are we going this early in the morning?” 

“Sheesh, good morning to you too,”

You reach out to something in the back seat and hand it to her. You see irritation get washed away from her face and get replaced with a half-smile. 

You lent her her favorite hoodie of yours, said it was very similar to the one her brother always used to wear. 

She immediately put it on and sank in her seat. She looked too soft and cuddly that you were stuck there, staring at her with a dumb grin on your face. 

She raises her eyebrows, questioning you. You just give her an even bigger dumb grin before driving away. 

While on the highway, you snatch a glance at Yuri and see that she’s sleeping. Once again, a dumb grin makes its way to your face. Even the littlest things she does make you smile. You never expected to turn out as a lovestruck fool but here you are, smiling like a fool as your girlfriend sleeps. 

You turn the radio on and listen to your favorite station. The drive was smooth, since it was quarter to 4 and there were not many cars on the road yet. Lady Luck seems to be on your side today too because every time you reach a stoplight, it’s on green. 

In 2 hours and a half, you reached the famous Sokcho beach in Haeoreum-ro, Joyang-dong, Sokcho-si, Gangwon-do. You turn the engine off and step out of the car. 

The scent and breeze of the sea attacked your senses, making you feel calm. You close your eyes, embracing the cool breeze. You remember Yuri’s still asleep in the car and so your eyes snap open. 

You were on your way to her when you notice she’s been standing outside, staring at you. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” You give her another one of your dumb grins and her lips slowly form into a smile, “Morning, unnie,”

You open your arms wide, gesturing for Yuri to come close. She waddles slowly while yawning and you swear you’re about to combust at her cuteness. 

Her warmth spreads to you and you hold her tight, “Aren’t you cold?” She asks and you hum, “You’re warm,” You mumble in her soft hair.

You kiss her forehead before running to the sea, taking your shoes off in the process. Your feet makes contact with the cold water and you stiffen, the water was as cold as ice, if not colder. 

You play in the water for a bit before resting down on the shore. You write the words, ‘Yuri <3’ and watch it get washed away with water. 

You write more words until you feel someone push you towards the water. You brace yourself for impact but it never came. It soon dawned on you that the person jokingly pushed you but pulled you back instantly. 

You turn around and see Yuri laughing at you, “YURI!” You scream at the top of your lungs before chasing her. The both of you looked like Tom & Jerry, chasing each other like there’s no tomorrow. 

You get worn out and stop for a moment, resting your hands on your knees and taking deep breaths. Once you’ve regained composure, you look back and Yuri is out of sight. 

You think this is the perfect time to prepare _it_ so you jog back to your car. You open your trunk of your car and the side doors to put the back seats down, successfully making the space possible for two people to lay down. 

You spread the comforter, which was hidden in the trunk so Yuri had no idea, and put the pillows in place. You stuck the fairy lights around the interior of the car and flicked the switch to turn it on. 

You took your laptop bag from below the folded seats and set it up. You take a few steps back to see the overall makeshift bed. You pat yourself on the back for a job well done. 

You look back at the shore and see Yuri wandering aimlessly. You sneak behind and pick her up, earning a squeal from the younger. 

You carry her bridal style and spin her around. You feel her hold on you tighten and you do the same. 

She buries her head in your shoulder and giggles, you feel instant euphoria. You set her down on the makeshift bed and she stops giggling. 

Astonishment is drawn all over her face and another dumb grin makes its way on your face. 

“You like it?” Instead of answering, she pulls you to her and your lips meet hers. Her lips were as soft as the clouds above, and the sweet scent of vanilla made you want for more. It was a moment the both of you wouldn't dare to let go. After the sudden kiss, she decided to pull away first, leaving the both of you breathless as she turned to you and gave you an innocent smile, much different from the kisser before.

Your mind went haywire, all of your thoughts composing of Yuri and how her lips tasted. This wasn’t the first time she kissed you but something about the situation made it more meaningful, or you’re just a lovestruck fool who can’t get over her girlfriend’s kisses. 

You think Yuri can hear your thoughts with how loud they are in your head but you know that that’s scientifically impossible. Unless Yuri’s a secret mind reader or something close to that. 

You tackle her in a bear hug which she gladly accepted. You breathe in her familiar scent, something close to lavender but not that close. A distinct scent that only she has. You don’t know if you’re making any sense right now. You just know that her scent, her hugs, basically everything about her calms you. 

You recall the laptop you set up on the side and were about to let go from the hug, but were stopped when Yuri held you closer, “Let’s just stay like this, please,”

You nod and move into a more comfortable position. You go and spoon her from behind while resting your chin on her shoulder. 

You see the sun soon rising and the number of birds significantly increased. 

“Y’know back in high school, me and Seungyoun-oppa used to watch the sunset at a beach in Busan before going back from school. It was calming. He promised me that he’ll do whatever it takes to make us rise from poverty. So we wouldn’t have to stay in the adoption center,”

You tighten your hold of her, you know that this is a very sensitive topic for her. It opened a very big wound which healed in time, but you know that the scar is still there. 

“I was approaching legal age. He told me that when I reach that, we’ll move out to Seoul with the money he collected. Get me into a fine college while he continues working as a security guard,”

“He promised me that we’ll rise together. He… promised me. I didn’t know he got involved with bad people ‘cause we needed more money to pay for my college fees. Up ‘till this day, the person responsible for his death is still free and walking the streets,”

“He was a nice person. He always put others before himself. He raised me in place of our parents. He didn’t even get to experience ‘the good life’ yet he was taken already,”

“I’m glad I met you that day. If not,” She chuckles, “I might’ve followed my brother,”

“Please don’t say that again. You were destined to meet me. Fate had other plans for you so do it, do what you love for your brother. I’m sure he would want you to do that,”

“You and him are so alike. I saw you in him, maybe that’s why I trusted a complete stranger that day or I just wasn’t thinking right,”

You kiss her temple, to show her that she has you now. You told her this countless times and you will never get tired of reminding her that. She deserves the whole world but the world doesn’t deserve this sweet girl. All it did was give her pain. 

The day you met her, you made a promise to yourself. You still remember that day vividly. You weren’t sure what course to take so you were wandering in the busy streets of Seoul. As if on cue, you bump into her in the sea of people, like in the dramas. 

Her face showed no emotion. But the tear streaks on her face evidently showed that she just finished crying. You don’t know what came inside you that you took her to get dinner. You don’t know what came inside of her to tell her whole life to a stranger. After she told her story, you promised yourself, you would study criminology and put people like them (the ones behind her brother’s death) behind bars, where they belong. 

But whatever came inside the both of you that day, you want to thank so much. Because now, you’re holding your whole life in your arms. Your life had direction unlike before you met her. For once, you had a goal to achieve. 

“Which do you like more, sunsets or sunrises?” A sudden question comes from out of you, “Hm, any, as long as I’m with you.” You smile and press a chaste kiss on her cheek. 

“You and your words, Jo,”

“I learned from the best. Didn’t I, Choi?”

“Do that more and I’ll change your last name.” She raises her eyebrow and looks at you, “Oh yeah? To what?”

“Choi Yuri sounds nice, doesn’t it?” 

“Hm, it does,”

You promise to marry this girl one day, when you’ve got a stable job and a house. You’ll give her everything she ever wanted. She doesn’t believe in promises ever since her brother passed away. So you put it on your to-do list instead, before putting criminals behind bars. You should set your priorities straight. 

You'll watch the sun rise, **together**. You’ll take on everything life throws at you, **together**. You’ll start everyday and end everyday, **together**.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> send your thoughts through my cc or twt!!  
> @prodjoyuri


End file.
